


The Heart of the lonely minded!

by Drarry_Gryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Slash, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Gryffindork/pseuds/Drarry_Gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war hogwarts is a shamble of its former self!  Will Draco Malfoy be able to withstand the pressure of returning? When Draco returns everyone hates him, even his fellow slytherins. Draco is faced with the fact that life without anyone may be to painful. Can The boy who lived save Draco? or is Draco destined to a life with out anyone? or maybe no life at all!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgrace of a man

When Draco arrived at platform nine and three fourths a dreadful feeling creept over him. A darker feeling that was different from what he had experienced as a death eater. This darkness erupted from deep inside his soul. Those who stood in front of him were his former victims. Evrey single one had experienced pain from men like him. These lives before him, his classmates, his friends would never be the same. A shadow of former loss would always lurk over them. Draco felt as if he had cast a spell of darkness on all of them, a spell that could never be lifted. Going back to hogwarts felt like a very bad idea, but his mother had done everything in her power to convince him. She was the only person who had ever cared about what happened to him and he granted that if she wished anything from him or for him he would do it. His father had always been cold twords him and his friends only interested in what the Malfoy name could bring them. Mother on the other hand had seen past Draco's hard exterior deep down to what he really was. He was not dark, he was not evil, he was not a monster he was simply a confused and scared boy. 

.......

"Draco darling," Narsicca placed both of her hands on Draco's shoulders, looking deep into her beloved sons eyes. "What is it mother? Is everything okay?" Draco replied with panic in his voice. His eyes growing worrisome and his heart beat felt quick and uncomfortable against his skin. Narcissca looked more scared than usual to Draco. Fear was one thing that did not suit his mothers fine features. "Darling" she squezed his shoulder lightly "me and your father have decided that you must return to hogwarts to finish your education!" Draco's expression grew wide with anxiety. "Mother I can not go back to that place! I can not torment the lives I have ruined! My presence is a desgrace! I don't belong at Hogwarts anymore!" Draco looked away from his mother to a Tare in the fine expensive carpet. Draco had created it tripping over his own feet some years back while he was awkwardly changing. "I can never be forgiven mother he whispered, the things I'v done...... " Draco looked down at his feet trying to avoid his mothers eye's. Narcissca pulled him into a tight motherly hug, the kind of hug that makes the world melt and all fears disappear into thin air. "My dear son, she whispered. We must forget the past and push forward. Your not at fault for all the world's problems." Draco heard a small sob come from his mother. Draco felt uneasy he wasn't good with emotions and he had never before seen his mother reduced to tears. The very thought of his mother cryingbl seemed other worldly. Draco hugged her tighter hoping to help. "I'll go mother he whispered, I will go for you!" 

.......

Draco boarded the train early this time around, unlike before years. Draco had always been fashionably late. Being to early showed eagerness and eagerness was weekness his father always told him. This year was much diffrent though, draco didn't care if people saw him as weak because he knew he was. Draco did not want to deal with the faces of all the people whose lives he had ruined and if that mad him weak so be it. Draco sat down in an empty compartment and settled in, trying to pass the time quickly by making sure everything was neat and in order. Not soon after, people started rushing past. Happy chearful kids tripping and talking loudly. One boy even tripped over the food trolley sending hundreds of multi flavored jellybeans scattering to all ends of the train. The trolly lady was furious yelling after the boy trying to gather the remnence of her food stock. The boy gave her a quick smile and made a quick and speedy escape tripping on some jelly beans on his way. Draco looked away with a small smile, a much needed smile at that. As Draco sat there the occasional people would pass peaking in at him like he was a freak show. There faces ranged from angry to scared to sad. No one dared to enter his compartment, probably afraid that Draco would he them. Draco didn't want to admit it but it was quite solitary, and he did not enjoy solitude. Draco was startled to attention when his compartment was opened and a familiar sixth year ravenclaw came crashing in. At first she didn't see Draco but when he cought her eye she froze in a mix of shock and terror. Eventually her face turned cold. She looked Draco strait in the face, eyes locking and gave him a icy unattractive scowl. She then turned around, slamming the cabin door on her way. Draco was not surprised at how much people hated him. He was part of the reason most of them had decessed friends and family. It wasn't anything new anyways. Ever since he was a child people had always found him distasteful, mostly due to his nack for spite and sarcasm. Draco always told himself that people where jelouse of his name, angry that he had a better lot than them. Deep down though Draco knew that jelousy was not the case.  
....... When the train finally reached hogwarts it stopped with a jolt so forceful it sent Draco flying forward, his face smashing up against the widow on his right. As he looked out he could see the shadow of hogwarts in the distances. As a child the sight of Hogwarts had sent awe and anticipation threw him, but now the only feeling he could muster was dreed and discust for the year to come. Draco slowly made his way out of his compartment, making sure to keep his face of indifference in place. As he walked out of his compartment he felt multiple eyes searing his skin like a furnace scalding him. The faces he passed on his way out were full of scowls and angry whispers. Draco looked down to hide his shame as he passed. One boy shouted loud and rough "go to hell you bloody death eater", an echo of agreement sounded through the students. one kid even answered with a "ye ha" "muggles" draco murmered spitefully under his breath a bit of his old hate bubbling to the surface. As Draco walked on he stumbler falling to the ground with his laugage an all. He looked to see that he had run into a man bending down to grab a bag from of the sidewalk. "I'm so so sorry he muttered" nervously tripping to pick it up his luggage When the man stood up Draco's body went cold, it was none other than Harry flipping Potter. Draco tensed dreading the confrontation he had grown to hate. Of all the people who hated him of course it had to be bloody Harry potter that he stumbled over like a complete moron. Potter stretched his back as he stood up. Turning toward draco. When he realized it had been Draco who had just made a complete foul out of them both garry simply gave him a friendly smile. This surprised Draco! why was Harry smiling at him? They hated each other! Harry chuckled at draco's calculating stare. "Never thought of you as a clumbsy one Malfoy. It's okay though it's been awhile, so its nice to run into each other" Harry held a smirk on his face like he was the funniest person on the planet. "Haha funny" Draco replied with little emotion in his voice. Draco did admire Harry's ability to be able to make a joke out of any thing and everything, but he wasn't one to show it. Draco rubbed the back of his neck in indifference "well I've gotta get going potter, uh we both do if we are going to make it to hogwarts on time." Harry handed draco a bag and nodded to it as a recognition of the fact that they where actually being civil. "I'll be seeing ya then" Harry said smiling brightly. A second latter harry was off, running after Granger and the Weasel. Draco could see them shoving each other's shoulders playfully as they strolled along. Draco looked down mornfully. He missed the feeling of companionship.

.......

When all the eighth years got to hogwarts they where utterly and completely confused. Where where they suppose to go? Was there even an eighth year dorm? "Do we have to room together? with the other houses?" zabini muttered under his breath to pansy. There was a obvious presence of disgust in his voice. "Ewwww" pansy replied with a whiney tone. "I am not sleeping with those bloody smelly gryfindors. I bet they don't even wash there clothes." When pansy and zabini looked up and saw Draco there eyes drew cold. Draco's fellow slytherin eighth years had made it quite obvious during the summer how much they hated him. Draco had failed the dark lord and that was the biggest disgrace of all. Zabini looked Draco strait in the eye as Draco passed most likely as a challenge. "Malfoy" he spit out with crisp harshness to his tone. "Fancy to see you here Dracy" Pansy chipped in, "after all you did during the war, I don't know how you can stand to even show your face here at hogwarts. I'm surprised they even allow you to walk the same halls as the rest of us." Slytherins were slowly forming in a mob around him. Draco kept his blank expression in place just long enough for them to grow board of the torment and teasing. When they where finished they all just laughed and strode off down the hall, the mob breaking up as they forgot draco an aproached Crabbe and Goyle whom as well as the rest hated Draco's guts. Draco jerked ready to attack as a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned with a jolt, and was face to face with none other than Harry bloody potter. "Sorry to scare ya" harry smiled "I just wanted to ask if you heard where the eighth year dorms where?" Harry addressed draco with most friendly look which completely surprising Draco for the second time that day. Just this time last year they had been sworn enemy's. "Um no I haven't potter he responded, everyone has been trying to figure it out. The whole eigth year is in a complete frenzy." Draco heard a cry from a boy near him "we came back and now where homeless!" another boy answered with, "I think that's quite an exaggeration Davis." "An exaggeration???" the boy scremed back "Do you see any beds? Do you see a dorm?" The next thing draco heard was a loud clear voice. So stearn it over powered the mob. "Quite" it yelled harshly. Students looked around in all directions for the culprit obviously confused. Finally they realized who it was. It was none other than Hermione Granger. Hermoine stood on the stairs above, she cleared her throat and addressed the class as if she was a teacher who had done it a thousand times. "I have been informed by none other then head mistress Mcgonagoll, the new head of our school that the new eighth year dorms have been set up in the two empty towers that connect to the west side of the castle. She has also asked me to inform all eighth years that yes the rumor is true. All the eighth years will be sharing a dorm this year." There was a roar from the crowed. "A DORM, SHARE A DORM??" A girl from ravenclaw crocked out in despair. "You must be absolutely kidding me?!?" "YEAH!" shouted a slytherin "she can't expect me to room with bloody gryfindors, she must be off her rocker!" It was chaos, the eighth years praciticlly rioted. Finally there was another voice much louder and sterner hushing the crowd with authority an venum. It was none other than Mcgonagall. " I am ashamed of all of you" she glared over the group of roudy students "Acting like this after all we have been through this past year!" "All of you are going at it like children over sharing a simple dorm with your fellow houses. In eighth year" she shouted "there will be no house separation! We will be one as a whole. With the loss of life this past year we are left with simply 30 out of a potential 51 eighth years. With such few people we can not allow such separation. We will be civil she declared." The room went quite and everyone glance around with shame.There was not a sound to be heard. "As a friend once told" me Mcgonagol whispered in a loving voice. "Happiness can be found in even the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light." "Just remember that when your times feel dark my dear students." "Have a happy year my eighth years" she whispered lovingly. "Let's make Dumbledor proud!"p>


	2. Rage and violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to room with your house is one thing but having to room with every single eigth year is another! The worst thing being that they all hate you and want your blood. What happens when every one is out for you? With the only exception of the boy who lived!

The eighth year dorm was acceptible, though it was nothing like the luxury of the slytherin dorms Draco had experienced. It consisted of two towers connected in the middle by a single common room. Mcgonagol had said that with a single room in the middle they would all be forced to get along and grow closer to each other. She thought that this would make inter house bonding much much Easier. If you asked Draco though he would say it was absolutely ridiculous. "Where all going to kill each other he muttered under his breath. This is going to be an utter disaster." The worst thing to Draco was not the fact that they all had to share the same dorm, but the idea that they where being forced to room with other houses as well. "Mcgonagol must be off her rocker, literally out of her mind." p>

....... 

Draco reluctantly traveled up to his new room. The thought of whom he might have to room with making him shutter. When he finally reached the top room where he had been placed he reluctantly pushed open the door. The room consisted of three four poster beds, each with a matching trunk at the end. Draco quickly grabbed the bed closest to the wall. Draco like the idea of having the wall to block out the eyes of others. "rather stare at a wall while I sleep than stair at a git." He muttered to himself He dropped his stuff on the floor and plopped down on the bed. It was comfortable enough, but the mix of slytherin silver and gryfindor red made him feel quite nauseous to be honest. As Draco finally settled in another boy roughly pushed threw the door struggling with his luggage. It was none other than Harry bloody Potter once agaim. Harry was in a frenzy trying to pull his heavy luggage threw the door. He hadn't even noticed Draco sitting starring at him from across the room. Draco let out a small chuckled and placed a levitation charm on Harry's trunk placing it on the floor close to the middle bed. Harry looked up and meet eyes with Draco. A cheesy grin swept over his face. "Fancy seeing you here Malfoy, Harry said a bit outta breath." Harry toke no time, he quickly plopped him self onto the bed stretching his limbs out like a tired child, and letting out a long yawn. Draco was quite upset with Mcgonagol for this rooming arrangement, but Draco was at least thankful that he was placed with someone who was at least civil twords him. Harry turned his head to the side to glance at Draco without leaving his lazy stretched out position. "Something wrong Malfoy he muttered." Draco gave him an annoyed look. "Why do you care potter everyone hates me! you should hate me as well." Harry sighed looking at the celling. " I don't hate you Draco" he scoffed bouncing his foot. "If they choose to be stupid and act like total gits towards you there's nothing to do except realize how immature they are. Don't let it get to your head. Me on the other hand think its silly an would like to be friends with you. After all that's gone on in the past it would be nice to make amends. We don't have to hate each other anymore, Voldemort is dead!" Harry turned his head to the side and rubbed at his neck. Draco shuttered at the mention of voldemorts name. "Friends" he asked questionably? "Yes" Harry sighed looking back up at the ceiling. "You know pals, people who talk, people who are civil. Some times they even hang out!" "Okay" Draco muttered I guess we can be "friends." Harry sighed closing his eyes and shimmying under his covers with out even changing into night clothes. "Get some sleep Malfoy he whispered sleepily, you need it." Draco took Harry's suggestion to heart and curled up on his bed shutting his eyes to the world. It took no time to drift off and forget the world that hated him. Soon he was fast asleep. 

.............

Draco woke with a bang. He could here someone shuffling around his room, but they where only an illuminated shadow. Draco could see them as they crept closer to his bed, the outline of a wand gracing there slender hand. "Malfoy they spit in a hateful voice, your going to pay for your sins. You will pay for the blood of my brother. " As they crept closer there wand grew brighter illuminating none other than the fiery blue eyes of George weasly. George pressed his wand to Draco's neck leaning closer. "You wanna know what it's like to lose a twin he whispered with hate? Maybe I will cut of your arm and see if your ever again the same." George's wand was glowing fiercely illuminating his eyes, making them look evil. Draco could feel the wand push deeper into his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. The next sound heard was the sound of groggy loud words. Not George weaslys, but the sound of Harry potters. " Expelliarmus he shouted" Draco could feel the pressure of George's wand release from his neck as George's wand smacked against the wall with a loud clank. The next spell cast was immobulus. The light flipped on and he heard the sound of angry half asleep foot steps. The first face Draco saw was that of Ron weasly. He must have been asleep in the next bed awakening at the loud word's of Harry's spells an the sound of George's wand smacking roughly against the wall. When he saw his brother motionless on the floor he flung him self across the room. "George he screamed" Ron shielded his brothers vulnerable body with his own. "What did you do to him Malfoy he screamed?" He lunged at the helpless boy. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and held him back. "I didn't do anything to the stupid git Draco yelled in anxiety." Harry turned Ron around. "Mate it was me, he was trying to kill Malfoy. I simply demobilized him he is completly fine." "He would never do such a thing Ron spit out and If he had it was because Malfoy deserves it. He has done horrible things." The door slammed open with a bang and professor Mcgonagall stumbled in. "Goodness sakes" she muttered rushing over to George lying motionless on the floor. She must had felt unsupervised magic and rushed up to see what was going on. "What is wrong with him she demanded? Tell me this instant" she demanded sternly. Harry answered first "I simply demobilized him he was trying to kill Malfoy." "Well for goodness sakes she muttered I'll call the aurors immediately." Draco was surprised by Mcgonagalls trust of Harry. she did not question him for one second she simply took his word as fact. 

.......

It had been a long night and Draco was not looking forward to the day to come. When he exited the common room the torment quickly followed. Draco heard the gossip immediately about last nights occurrence. When the student's spotted Draco they all stopped in there tracks. One boy spoke above the others. "To bad the weasly didn't succeed Malfoy!" he spoke in a distasteful voice. "You would be better of dead." Draco ignored him alowing the words to roll off, and heading to the dinning hall. People shouted torments after him, but he ignored it. It seemed that the eigth years had been given there own table, almost as if they where there own house. Draco sat down silently at the end. Trying his best to avoid as much contact with people as possible. He heard a shout from across the room from a fifth year at the slytherin table. "To bad potter saved you" he screamed. "Your not worth the air you breath!" A teacher quickly quieted him taking away fifteen points from slytherin. Draco kept his head low and eyes towords the table. Why couldn't people just shut up. 

.......

Draco quickly arrived at his first class sitting at the first empty desk he saw. It was defense against the dark arts. Draco utterly despised defense against the dark arts. Ever since everything the dark arts had brung to him, he couldn't even stand the thought of it. There was a new teacher like usual. He was quite short and frumpy. "I'm professor Grimaldi" he tried to yell over the loud students. Like usual they didn't listen. Grimaldi grew quite impatient, and to Draco's surprise he belowed loudly over the class. "Everyone to the dueling room NOW!" The students stood and stared for second, and then started fileing out the door. When they reached the dueling room professor Grimaldi silenced the class. "We will start this year he annonced, with a bit of friendly dueling." The class chattered amongst them selves for a second. Draco was nervous anyone that he would have to duel would be absolutely horrible. Everyone despised him an that made this a very volatile situation.The first duel was quite boring. It was between two ravenclaws and they simply threw around some expelliarmus's and some simple spells. The second one though was worth a laugh. It was between a gryffindor an a hufflepuff. One casted cunfundo on the other creating quite a scene. The student appeared very confused an distraut. "what am I doing they muttered. What the hell, I'm holding a wand, cool they muttered in confusion. They started waving it and dancing. After a second they started to single a little song. "I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz." Evreyone laughed histaricly around themselves. According to the kid next to Draco it was a muggle movie reference. The teacher had to pull the kid off the stage and preform a counter spell to ease there confusion and embarrassing behavior before starting up again. Draco was quite okay an things were going well until he heard his name. "Oh crap" he thought to himself "who am I going to have to battle?" "Ronald weasly" he heard professor Grimaldi shout in return to his thoughts. "Shit, shit, shit" of all people another stupid weasle. Draco walked up onto the platform staring into the young weasle's face. Snape had taught him that if you could read there emotion you could read there spell choices. All Draco could see in Ron's face was pure hate and it scared the living daylights out of him. Grimaldi started counting down and Draco tried to prepare himself. When he got to three Draco tried his best to put up a shielding spell but he was to late. He felt the shock of Ron's spell hit him. It vibrated through out his body sending little sparks spiraling in his veins. Draco could feel his slender body flipping in time through the air, aimlessly flying across the room. The force of his form was halted as he hit something hard. Pain flooded his nerves. "What the hell, Did Ron weasly just throw me full magical force into a wall?" Draco slumped to the floor in pain and shock crumbling on his side. He tried to crooke out the words "you'll pay for this" but when he opened his mouth blood seeped out trickling down his chin, making him choke. It was becoming harder and harder to breath. Draco struggled for the air his lungs so desperately needed, gasping eyes going wide. Black dots danced infront of the blonde boys eyes. Two forms rush towords him, one grasping his face and putting his head up on what he thought was probably his lap to rest there. He heard his name being shouted "DRAC........ " An then the room went silent darkness ingulfing him.


	3. Dreams and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two death attempts on Malfoy in one day, both by weasly's Harry is not sure if Draco will live. Is the Malfoy ere dead? The Malfoy ere him self sure thinks so!

Draco's unconscience mind woke to a dream. He was in a meadow. A familiar meadow at that. Why was this place so familiar? Draco couldn't put his finger on it. The meadow was completely empty, the only thing around was fields of flowers. Afeeling of unease swept over Draco. He had always had a problem with the feeling solitude brought, it made him itch inside. In the flash of an eye Draco was no longer alone. A small girl apeared infront of him. She was painfully familiar and Draco didn't like where this was going. Draco had a cousin named Cassiopeia who had died very young. She and Draco where inseparable. They had grown up practically as siblings. When she was eight years old she came down with a horribly rare magical disease that could not be cured and she slowly drifted away death mercifully taking her while she slept. The one thing Draco truly remembered from that time was a single hope. The hope that Cassie had been dreaming a good dream when she passed, so that she was not scared. He knew the girl was Cassie by the frail exterior of her body. She had always been very fragile due to the Malfoy blood, but very beautiful as well. Cassie's Snow White hair framed her face in short curls, resting on her lily white skin. "Hello dracie she giggled." "Cassie where am I he demanded?Am I dead?" Draco had heard of muggle religions and there interpretations of after life, and this seemed very similar. Although Draco could not belive some celestial being would allow him to dwell with decent people. "Cassie giggled picking at the flowers by Dracos feet. Your not dead dracie she giggled. Well at least not yet." Draco gave her a questioning glance. "What do you mean Cassie he asked with tact." She smiled her eyes glowing the beautiful aqua blue he had remembered from there childhood. "Dracie you are not dead you are in a coma!" What? A coma, so I'm not dead.......!" Cassie was twirling in circles her faded pink silk dress flowing with the wind around her. He new that dress, and the thought of it brought sorrow. It had been Cassie's favorite and she had worn it until it had ripped all up the sides. She laughed again. "For the thousandth time you are not dead dracie she sung." She stopped spinning and walked close to Draco. Looking up into his eyes, blue meeting blue. " Dracie she sighed I should tell you that I'm not real. But even though that is true you can still do me a favor." "And what is that Draco asked?" Cassie's eyes where filled with sisterly love. "Dracie you can do me a favor by wakeing up!" Draco pulled the little girl close to him, hugging her as tight as possible. "Iv missed you Cassie he sobbed." "You where my best friend. You where the only one who truly understood me. Now I'm all alone. Every one hated me when you where here, and they still do." "Shhhh" Cassie looked up at Draco. "Don't cry, you where always an ugly cryer." Draco laughed, "so where you Cassie!" She gave Draco a smile. "Go now please." Draco hugged the girl once more soaking in the long lost feeling of the one person that had always been kind to him. "I love you Cassie he whispered," an everything started to blur.  
..........

Draco could hear familiar voices around him. He opened his eyes with much struggle, and to his surprise potter was sitting by his bed. Draco looked over in surprise with much trouble. "What's wrong potter? You look like a kicked puppy!" Harry looked up in shock. "You woke up I thought you where going to die." "Um why are you here potter Draco asked curiously" "Everyone hates you, and you have no one. I thought it would be horrible to leave you up hear alone dyeing." "Well I'm not dyeing now so you can leave Draco demanded." Harry got up and headed towards the door. Before he left he turned once more to Draco. "Try not to battle any more weasly's okay he laughed." Draco laughed at that. "Yeah two in twenty four hours is Enough for a life time Draco chuckled." Harry turned and left leaving the door open on his way. When Harry was gone Draco tried to move. But to his surprise the smallest movement sent his body into excruciating pain, and trying to breath was a struggle. God what did the weasle do to me he gasped under his breath. Madam pomfrey must have heard him because she rushed over. "Don't you dare try to move young man!" she scolded "You have a punctured lung and if you move you could make it so you can't breath at all." Draco sigh once more and laid back. "Well can you fix it?" "Well of course I can she said in an almost offended voice." She put her wand to the point where Draco's lung was punctured and it started to glow, the magic spread through out his body leaving him with a warm tingly feeling. When she was finished he could feel a Relief in his side. "That's much better he commended her. I need to go now though, I have things to do you know like school and homework." Madam pomfrey pushed him back into place. "Not yet I haven't finished fixing your broken rib yet." Draco rolled his eye's. "Well how longs it gonna take?" "All night she responded!" Draco threw his head back and made a dusgruntled sound. Just drink this skela grow she demanded. Draco drank it quickly hopeing it would take affect faster, but it didn't. It was going to be a very, very long night.  
..........

When Draco got back to his dorm his stuff had been spread around the room, and his things where destroyed. "You have to be kidding me he yelled, So original! they should get a meddle he sarcastically joked." Harry came into the sound of Draco talking to himself. Draco didn't even notice him at first. Harry looked at Draco, he was pale and sickly looking. "Are you okay Draco he asked worried?" "Of course Draco screamed!" "I mean look my stuff is destroyed, its the best fucking day of my life. I'm peachy keen." Draco kicked his bed. "Draco you look awfully tired. How about I tell the teachers that your still under the weather, and get your work for you." "I don't need your bloody sympathy potter he screamed." Draco sat down and put his head in his hands. "On other thought he muttered under his breath, Why don't you do that potter." Draco curled up in a ball facing the wall so he couldn't see potter staring at him with sympathy. "Get some sleep Malfoy" potter said gently shutting the door behind him.


	4. What's it worth?

The next week was painfully hard for Draco. His body still ached from the near death incounter with Ron, and on top of it the other students where not letting up on there torment. One kid had even put an electrocution spell on Draco's chair. When Draco had sat Down it was as if he had been hit by the crucio curse. When it finished Draco could barley walk. He ended up spending the day with madam pomfrey once again. Draco and madam pomfrey had become much better acquainted then would have been liked.  
...........

Draco went to potions with no fuss. The week had been hard. There was one horrible thing after another but he kept pushing on. Harry had tried to befriend him and hang with him but Draco didn't like it do to the fact that it was based from pity and not just the want to be friends. Potions went slowly one immature kid throwing one pinching charm after another at him. They where creating painful red welts all over his body. One was so hard he flinched and the teacher had looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong mister Malfoy he had demanded?" "Um nothing sir he stuttered." The one thing that he could not have was teachers pittying him. By the end of class his body throbbed due to the abundance of red welts. He was glad it had been the last class of the day, because he could not wait to go to his dorm and get away from all these dreadful people. When Malfoy got to his dorm he quickly changed. As he was pulling under his covers potter came in. "Kinda early for bed don't you think Malfoy?" Harry gave Malfoy a look that said sincerly, are you okay? Draco had become use to these looks from Harry. "I've just had a long day Draco replied." "Well you could at least eat dinner potter demanded. Going to bed without food is the worst feeling ever. trust me Iv been there many of times." Draco sat up pushing his covers off. "Okay potter, okay he sighed I will eat dinner, but then I'm going right to bed," Harry smiled. Draco started to stand up when he noticed Harry staring at his arms. Draco looked down confused, only then realizing that the welts from earlier where still visible. Draco pulled his arms behind his back. Harry looked strait into Draco's eyes. "Who did that he asked?" rage filling his eyes, a look that said He could just about kill. "Why do you care potter Draco demanded?" Harry's eyes grew angry, "because that's utterly horrible that's why. It's not fair how they treat you, it's cruel." Draco kicked at the floor "well there's nothing you can do potter he retorted coldly. I'm going to dinner he annonced angrily." Draco marched quickly out the door.  
......... 

Dinner was over quickly and Draco was thankful. He wanted to get as far away from the crowd of people as possible. He quickly left, heading twords the eighth year towers. Although He quickly decided it would be best to take a detour twords the empty hall where moaning myrtles bathroom was. The less people the better he thought to him self. The silence was nice and he was enjoying it. The next thing Draco new though was the feeling of something hard hitting his head and then everything went black. Draco woke in moaning myrtles empty bathroom. What the hell! how did I get here? Draco was really confused. The last thing he remembered was that he was heading to bed and then bam he ends up here with a gigantic bump on his head. Draco rubbed his head to ease the pain, an took a quick glance around. He quickly noticed the group of very familiar eigth year slytherins smiling slyly in the corner. "What the hell you guys he screamed!" "I mean you can hate me but really attacking me from behind." Blaise walked forward towards Draco. "So you want a fair fight do ya Malfoy? I thought you would be to much of a coward. You can't even protect your self against petty first year spells, and your so weak you practically cower At the lower years!" Pansy laughed from the corner. "you never did have any guts Draco. I don't know what I ever saw in you." He started to sputter that his father would hear about this, but then he remembered the painful fact that he had been put in azkaban. "I can fight Draco casually said shrugging his shoulders. I mean you didn't even give me a chance!" "Well you have one now Blaise spit out! Come on Malfoy fight us, it's not like your life is worth anything anyways." The words where like water on an umbrella, Draco was so use to them that they rolled right off, or so he liked to think. Zambini lunged forward surprising Draco. He jumped on Draco and pinned him to the floor. He got real close to his face, to close for comfort, and whispered into Draco's ear with the most sickening of voices. "By the time where finished beating the bloody hell out of you, maybe you will realize how weak and pathetic you really are!" Zambini spit on Draco's face, leaving a disgusting line of slobber dripping down His cheek. Draco showed no Sign of fear even though he was very, very, very afraid right now. "Going to try to be tough now are we?" Zambini laughed "I can fix that!" Zambini's fist came down to meet Draco's jaw, making his head snap to the side. The pain was horrific and Zambini had just gotten started. Draco turned back to look Zambini in the eyes showing him the look of indifference he had forced into his very scared defeated eyes. "Oh so that wasn't hard enough? Really?"He whispered in an evil voice. He quickly started beating Draco repeatedly. He left Draco's face alone, only the mark on his chin was left there. Zambini said that he would leave that for the next time. (ugh the next time Draco though to himself, i don't think I can take a next time) Zambini kicked Draco repeatedly in the ribs. Draco was almost positively sure that Zambini had broken a few of them. In his final act of violence Zambini picked Draco up of the floor by his shirt collar like a rag doll, and slammed him against the wall. "I want you to say it he spit out. Say that you'd be better off dead." Draco hurt so bad and his mask was slipping it was becoming to hard to hold his face of indifference in place. He just couldn't care anymore. He opened his mouth blood dripping from the side where Zambini had indented his jaw. His eyes showing defeat instead of indifference. It was getting to hard not to show so much pain. He was tired he could not stand the torture of everyone and everything anymore. He blinked, a tear rolling down his cheek. " what ever, I'm better off dead" he whispered Zambini nodded approvingly. "Yes you are Malfoy." He dropped Draco and gave him a final kick before they left. Draco layed there in a puddle of blood. "I really am better off dead Draco thought to him self." "What do I bring to this world? Pain! I bring nothing of importance. Why do I even try." Draco thought about this, but he couldn't come up with an answer. He couldn't even come up with a reason for him to live. His life was painful and full of misery. Nobody would even miss him except maybe his mother and she had her cousin who stayed with her. Draco pushed him self up. Leaning his bruised body against the wall. "Death seems nice right now" he whispered to himself, "Real, real nice" No more pain, he would finally be free, and so would everyone else. What was there left? Draco had made up his mind! He stumbled to the door pushing it open. He was going to end this for everyone.  
...........  
Harry was walking up to his dorm when he saw Draco leaving the castle. He seemed to be moving with speed and determination even though the boy seemed to have a slight limp. Why would Draco leave the school at this time of night, Harry thought to himself? That just seems plain weird. Harry followed Draco out of the school and all the way down to the black lake. What's going on Harry was completly confused. Draco stood there stone still staring at the black water with a vacant gaze in his eye. Harry could only place the look look as pure defet.  
......

Draco stood by the black lake staring at the dark beckoning water. It was the only way he could think of to end all the pain. It gave him a shiver, due to the fact he had always been afraid of water. "Fear is only in place to prolong life" Draco whispered to himself. Right now life was not what he wanted. Draco took his shoes off and stuck a toe in the water. It was cold but it seemed to welcome him openly. He wished that he had the chance to say goodbye to his mother but there was no time for that. Swept up by pure impulse draco waisted no more time, He plunged him self into the lake. The water was cold, and it washed over his body like clammy inhuman fingers, pulling him down to the depths. He let himself sink into the feeling, his blonde hair swirling aimlessly in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth and breathed in the murky liquid, nasty tasting water filling his lungs. He allowed the water to sub due him, pushing him closer and closer to the bottom. As his vision started to fade he could feel darkness over taking him. It felt good, it felt peaceful. He closed his eyes and rested his fate to the water. Draco shuddered in confusion as human fingers grip around him, and then it all faded away.  
.........

" DRACO...... Wake up!" Harry sobbed into the lifeless body of a drenched Draco Malfoy. " Please, oh god don't die!" Harry had plunged him self into the lake the moment he had realized Draco's intentions. He was horrified at the thought that he was to late. "Maybe I was to late" harry sobbed. He looked down at the boy in pure panic and fear, he wasn't breathing. Harry had remembered a muggle video that had come on tv when he lived with the dursley's on how to force someone to breath. I have to try I have to he muttered. If you die he sobbed looking at Draco I will never forgive you or my self. He put the palms of his hands on Dracos chest and pushed. This has to work he sobbed, it has to. When there was no sign of Dracos awakening he new he was doing something wrong. He then realized what it was. Harry blushed, "I'm sorry Malfoy he muttered, but I'm going to have to kiss you!" He pushed on malfoy's chest once more, and slightly opened Dracos mouth. He didn't waist time, he simply couldn't take any chance of him dyeing. Harry pushed his lips to Draco's, and breathed air into his lungs repeatedly, pumping his chest over an over again. Draco choked, Water spewing from his lips. Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him up so he could cough the rest of the water out. When Draco was finished he fell onto his back. His blonde wet hair sticking to his pale pasty face, his skin clammy and cold. Harry threw him self at Malfoy. He didn't care what the other boy thought. He had been so scared. He had thought Draco was dead.  
..............

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry Potter soaking wet clinging to him. Harry's glasses where gone and all Draco could see was his eyes. He stared blankly into Harry's vibrant green eyes. Harry looked scared really really scared. Harry trembled from emotion slowly lowering his mouth to press it to Draco's. Draco's eyes went wide with surprise. was Harry Potter kissing him? The thing that bothered him most was that it didn't feel awkward, it felt absolutely great. He started kissing back letting Harry take as much as he needed. Harry breathed into the kiss his tounge licking at Dracos lips. Draco submissively opened his mouth and let Harry in. It felt good to just let Harry kiss him like this. Harry was so tender, he didn't try to push it like most people would. Harry gently swept his tounge through out draco's mouth finding all the sensitive spots, sending a shiver and muffled moan threw Draco. He didn't want him to stop. After a bit Harry pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing Draco's. Draco tried to pull him back in for a deep kiss, but Harry resisted. He let his lips gently rest on Draco's. "I thought you where dead, he choked on a sob." There seemed to be tears in his eyes. "Why did you do it Draco he cried? why would you throw it all away?" "I was so scared I thought you had succeeded, I thought I was to late." Draco sighed "why did you have to save me Harry? I wanted to die! I'm better of dead!" Draco could see tears trickling down Harry's cheek. "Why would you want to die Harry sobbed? I know that they are horrible to you, but why decide to die? I mean then they just win." "I don't care anymore Harry he sighed. They won a long time ago. I just want some peace. I want to be able to stop fighting. My life isn't worth all this trouble. Everyone would be better of without me." Harry's eyes grew tender. He bent him self back down to Draco's face brushing his lips over Draco's just slightly. "I wouldn't he whispered, I need you!" He started kissing Draco's jaw, Harry would not miss one moment of Draco. he kissed down his jaw to his neck, not missing even an inch of skin. Draco could not belive this, Harry Potter his sworn enemy was kissing him, and not just on his mouth all over his neck leaving goose bumps in his wake. Harry kissed down farther, opening the top button of dracos shirt. You mean so much Draco, Harry whispered. I'll show you just how much you mean. As Harry kissed farther down Draco flinched in pain. He had almost forgotten about the earlier beating. Harry looked up to Draco's face In confusion, and back to a small portion of skin he could see that was bruised. Harry looked angry now. He pulled open Draco's shirt reveling the purple kick marks all over Draco's body. He gasped, he brushed his fingers gently over the marks, analyzing every inch, and every bruise on Draco's torso. Sending a shiver of pain and pleasure threw Draco. When he got to a particularly soar spot Draco cringed in pain. Harry looked up to Draco's eyes. Draco could see fire burning in Harry's green irises, the fire that he had only seen in Harry's eyes when they where in battle. "Who did this Draco?" Harry's words where sharp and angry, "TELL ME NOW" he demanded! "There's nothing you can do potter just leave it alone." Harry's eyes grew more intense. "I'm going to kill them he whispered in a deadly tone." "There going to pay for this." Draco shuddered at the intensity of Harry's words. He looked softly into Harry's eyes, "Harry he whispered there's nothing you can do. I'm a lost cause his tone was strong but sad. It would have been better if you let me sink to the bottom of that lake." Harry pushed him self onto Draco his weight pressing him down into the ground. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again he said sternly, never!" "I will never again let you feel this way," Harry's face was angry and determined. "They will never hurt you ever again he whispered." "I will not let them kill you Draco!" He lowered himself to Draco's lips and whispered, "I'll give you something to live for."p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy's school mates hate him, They have tortured and bullied him to the point of oblivion! How far will they go? Will Draco be able to withstand it?


	5. If you hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Draco's near death experience. Harry gives Draco a little room.  
> when draco doesn't show up for 3rd period potions though, Harry gets more than a little worried.

p>Draco woke up soaking wet, with the strange feeling of pressure on top of him. When he opened his eyes and saw Harry, he quickly remembered the night before. Harry's head was lying on Draco's chest. Harry was most likely trying to avoid the painful bruises on Draco's torso. His arms where curled around Draco, as if he thought He might try to escape. It was kinda cute Draco thought to himself. Draco sat up as far as he could manage, and gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Hummmm"Harry muttered in his sleep,tightening his grip on Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, "really potter?"  
"HARRY"he said much louder, "wake up!"  
Harry pulled his head up of of Draco's chest, and looked around disoriented his gaze landing on Draco's face. At first he was quit confused, and quit tired, but after a second he smiled making Draco smiled back.  
"Harry it's morning he said softly. We probably should go back before people get suspicious."  
Harry barried his head into Draco's chest, and grunted. "Can't I sleep a minute longer?"  
"Nope sorry, come on your trapping me he pointed out."  
Harry shifted off of Draco, and Draco took the opportunity to quickly stand up. Harry lay there in the grass on his back for a moment staring at the sky before he pushed him self up, and inched closer to Draco.  
"You know I meant what I said last night right?"Harry questioned.  
"Yes Harry I know."  
Draco gave Harry a pained smile,  
"Good" Harry smiled back. They headed up to hogwarts at a slow speed, Harry didn't want to strain Draco after a beating, and a near drowning. When they finally got to the castle Draco walked ahead. "Draco" Harry yelled. Draco turned on his hells.  
"Yes Harry?"  
"please be careful today okay."  
Draco smiled,  
"as you wish" he muttered as he turned twords the school. 

.......

 

Harry had been worried all day. was it a good idea to leave Draco alone? What if he decided to finish what he started yesterday. It was about half way threw the day when Harry started to panic. Draco wasn't in potions 3rd period like he was suppose to be, Harry had to do something. Harry raised his hand,  
"um sir he muttered."  
"Yes Mr. potter what do you need the teacher answered in casual, annoyed voice?"  
"May I use the restroom?"  
The teacher let out a long breath,  
"yes Mr. Potter you may be excused."  
Harry rushed out of the door. Where would Draco be, where would Harry even begin to look? He didn't have time for this nonsense. He rushed threw the halls, and finally remembered one place In particular that Draco seemed to fancy. Moaning myrtles bathroom. The hall there was always silent, and he had spotted Draco many times in that hall enjoying the silence of non persecution. Harry rushed as fast as he could stumbling a bit on his way. When he got there he heard a voice that wasn't Draco's. He stopped and listened.  
"So Malfoy the voice echoed, you think it's about time that I finished your well deserved beating?"  
Draco's voice came threw shaky but clear.  
"Why do you demand on torturing me Zabini he muttered."  
He heard the sound of a body being slammed against the wall, the whisper of a voice responding with, "because your not worth the air you breath." Harry heard one impact after another, one, two, three, four and a crack. He rushed forwards with lightning speed. When he entered the bathroom Draco was curled in a ball on the floor his eye swollen, Zabini was standing over him preparing for a very hard kick, one that looked like it mostly likely would break a Rib. Harry threw him self forward throwing his body in place of Draco's, the kick landing hard against his stomach. He gasped for a second gathering him self after the Bone bruising air stealing encounter. He immediately turned to Draco. Dracos face was bloody and bruised. Draco's eyes grew wide at the sight of Harry, and Harry could see the tears he was trying to hold back. Harry turned back to Zabini and growled.  
"Get out of here you piece of scum,"  
he lunged at Zabini knocking the boy off his feet. Zabini was quick though, he quickly regained him self. "So you got your self a little savior boyfriend huh Draco?"  
Zabini laughed. Harry pulled Draco possesivly towards him and placed a hard kiss Firmly on his mouth. Zambini's face went rigid in shock. Harry turned back to Zambini with murder in his eyes.  
"Yeah he spit out, and don't you forget it."  
You tell everyone that who ever decides to lay a single finger on Draco is going to have to go through me."  
Harry grabbed the slytherin slamming hard into the wall, Harry catching him off guard. Harry drew close to his face pure hatred bubbling threw every inch of his body.  
"I want to tell you something Zambini!"  
Harry's face was cold, and his green eyes where seething with hatred. "If I ever see you come near him again or even speak to him no one will ever know what happened to you!"  
"You will be the talk of the school! Poor Zambini, gone without a trace."  
He leaned next to Zambinis ear. "You have no idea the things I have been through, the things I have seen. I could make your death something you could never imagine."  
Zambini was actually scared, Harry showed no sign of a bluff. Harry dropped the boy roughly pushing past him, and over to Draco who seemed to have slipped into unconscienceness while Harry and Zambini where fighting. Harry was dustraut, he felt Draco's pulse to make sure his heart was beating and then scooped Draco up with no hesitation, hurrying swiftly out of moaning myrtles bathroom.

....... 

When Harry reached madam pomfrey, it was no surprise to her. Draco had been in her hospital wing many times in the past month, and not all of them had been while he was aware. She rushed over, Harry setting him gently on a bed.  
"What in the world happened this time she demanded?"  
"Long story"  
Harry muttered "but it's never going to happen again if I can help it." Pomfrey quickly examined Draco.  
"Well nothing seems to be broken" she sighed.  
"When he regains awareness I recommend you take him up to the dorm to sleep it off."  
"I want you to keep an eye on him Harry she demanded. I will inform your teachers of the predicament!"

....... 

When Draco woke up Harry was sitting waiting for him. "Where the hell am I he muttered half aware?"  
Harry sighed, "well um where in the hospital" Harry replied in a resentful voice. "Figures" Draco responded rolling his eyes. Harry pulled Draco's head up so it was angled to look at him. He looked deep into Draco's eyes. "Im so sorry Draco, his eyes watered a bit but he held back the tears. I should have never left you. I'll never leave you again." Draco sighed  
"you can't save everyone potter."  
Harry leaned closer to Draco's face.  
"I can't save everyone he whispered, but I can save you."  
He kissed Draco gently alowing him to feel from how he kissed him how much Harry really cared. Harry pulled back.  
"Madam pomfrey told me that when you woke up, I was to take you up to the dorm to sleep."  
She told me to keep on eye on you Untill tomorrow. Draco pushed him self up, and swung his legs quickly over the bed.  
"Woah slow down Harry demanded, We have all day!"  
When Draco stood up he faltered, and Harry caught him under the arm. Draco grunted,  
"I can walk on my own potter."  
"Sure looks like it Harry chuckled! Come on take a little help once in a while it's not going to kill you."  
Draco gave in and leaned him self against Harry, letting him guide him up to the dorm. By the time they got there Draco was worn thin, his legs where starting to give out, making him wobble. Harry scooped him up and plopped Draco onto the bed.  
"Thanks potter Draco snarked sarcastically."  
"You know I really could have done that my self."  
Harry laughed, "sure you could of."  
Harry fell back on his own bed lyeing with his legs dangling off. Draco stared at the empty bed at the end off the room.  
"What happened to Ron's stuff Draco asked?"  
It seemed weird that all his stuff would be gone. Harry let out a sigh.  
"He's been"relocated" Harry said with air quotations."  
"They decided it would be best to not have him in the same room with you, and Ron didn't argue."  
Draco chuckled,  
"at least now we won't kill each other In our sleep."  
Harry laughed, and Mcgonagol even made it so we don't have to get a new roommate. With so few 8th years there's plenty of room. She thought it was a good idea to keep all the hostiles away from you."  
Draco laughed again,  
"yeah everyone hates me I'm surprised they don't make me sleep With the hipagrith's!"  
"we all know how you feel about that Harry playfully Poked. It would just make you more agitated and your already so disgruntled and moody."  
Harry got up and turned Off the light.  
"Now pomfrey said to sleep, so sleep Malfoy."  
"So pushy potter" he joked."  
He really didn't want to argue with Harry or anger Him so he listened and rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 

...... 

It had taken a while for Harry to fall asleep. He had been very worried about Draco, and all he could seem to do was stare at him from his own bed till he finally drifted off. Harry woke to muffled distressed moans, Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was only a little past 8:00 at night they had been sleeping all day. The destressed moans grew louder and Harry could hear thrashing coming from Draco's bed. He quickly got up and walked over to the side of the bed. Draco was lyeing on his back in only his pajama pants, Harry could see the faint shadows of the bruises that littered his body. Draco's skin was broken out in a cold sweat, his soaked hair clinging to his pale face as he thrashed his body in distress.  
"Draco please wake up harry pleaded, but Draco would not respond."  
Draco gasped for air  
"help me he moaned in his sleep, HELP!"  
Harry crawled in next to Draco curling up in the curve of Draco's side. He petted Draco's wet hair gently.  
"It's okay Draco" he whispered I'm here ."  
Draco stilled at the touch of Harry's hand, and he leaned into it. Harry left his hand there since it seemed to calm Draco and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

....... 

When Draco woke up it was the middle of the night, and Harry was curled Up next to him. Harry shifted a bit nudging into Draco's side.  
"Harry" Draco whispered, Harry woke up with a start.  
"Yes"? he muttered sleepily, "um when did you move to my bed."  
Harry blushed,  
"ummm well you where having a nightmare, you where all broken out in a sweat and thrashing around moaning for help, so I got up to see what was going on and you looked so scared I didn't want to leave you. When I laid down next to you, you seemed to calm down so I just stayed."  
Draco blushed, "you didn't have to do that!"  
Harry's face was a little flushed. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes.  
"Everything I do for you Draco is not because I have to its because I want to."  
Draco couldn't help it he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled Him down into a needy kiss. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco in. In a moment of impulse Draco flipped Harry onto his back so that Harry was on the bottom. Harry looked surprised but he didn't complain he allowed Draco to do as he pleased. Draco ran his tounge softly over Harry's bottom lip invoking a moan from the smaller boy. He then pulled harrys lip into his mouth gently sucking on it, Harry's eyes where gently shut an his face was blush red.  
"You like that huh potter he mumbled against Harry's lips."  
"Ye...s"  
harry muttered threw a gasp as Draco bit down lightly on Harry's lip.  
"I can do so much more than that"  
Draco whispered against Harry's lips,  
"so........ much more."  
Draco Trailed his mouth over Harry's jaw working his self down to the nape of Harry's neck. He sucked at the skin on Harry's neck leaving small purple bruises in his wake. goose bumps littered the soft skin of the other boy. He swiftly pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head and flung it across the room. He kissed down Harry's chest flicking his tounge over one of the pink nubs that lye there. This made Harry writh an moan and in Draco's book it was the best thing ever. He did the same to the other teasing Harry mircilously. As he kissed his way down draco Encountered the bruise from where Harry had thrown him self infront of Draco's beating. He ran his figures gently over the bruise tracing it and kissing the edges gently, wishing it to heal. He then kissed his way down to the small line of hair below his navel. Kissing as low as possible over the soft sensitive skin of his hip bone and happy trail, Draco new how sensitive the skin there was and Harry squirming under him gave him a form of pride. He looked up to Harry's eyes looking for approval for what was to come next. There eyes meeting   
"what are you waiting for Harry pleaded?"  
Draco took this as a yes. he pulled Harry's pants down with a swift tug releasing Harry from the restricting fabric. Harry's erection all ready at its peak, Draco took no time. He gently lowered himself to the smooth silky skin. he licked teasingly down harrys length making Harry thrash beneath him. He then licked under the head and over the tip making it so Harry could no longer hold still.  
"For good sake Draco he gasped stop teasing me."  
Draco took this as an invitation and plunged the full length into his mouth. He took it all the way in trying his best not to gag, he wanted this to be the best for Harry and he would do no less. He bobbed his head making sure that each time the full length got sucked in. He then hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Harry let out a long moan and trusted forward. He had little luck when it came to holding back. Harry couldn't hold it back, He thrust into Draco's mouth with full force.  
"Close...... very clos..."  
He tugged at the back of Draco's hair, trying to pull him away before he came, but Draco wouldn't budge. When Harry hit his climax he let out a piercing moan arching his back off the bed only to collapse back into a puddle of sweat, his whole body going rigid. When Harry was finally finished and he was panting in exhaustion, Draco took that as his que and he pulled away with a wet pop. He grinned swallowing looking up at Harry, Harry's pupils still spread wide from euphoria.  
"That good huh potter he chuckled?"  
Draco crawled back up to meet Harry's mouth. Your really hot when your taken to pieces like that Draco muttered Into Harry's ear. I never wanna stop seeing you like that, your body squrming beneath me taken to pieces in mere seconds. Harry moaned again and Draco could feel harrys erection once again growing. He chuckled,  
"you gotta be kidding me potter am I that amazing?"  
Harry thrust his hips up to meet Draco's as a reply. Draco could feel his own neglected erection now and the contact made it throb. Harry took notice as well and flipped Draco back over.  
"I let you have your fun Draco he muttered, now let me have mine."  
Harry mouthed at Draco's erection threw his pants, making him stir in anticipation.  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who's eager", Harry teased. Harry trailed his figures up to the top of Draco's pants and pulled them down barley enough for Draco's erection to escape. Harry smiled slyly he licked a strip of saliva on his hand and rapped his hand around Draco's erection. He rapidly stroked it makeing Draco wither beneath him. when he thought Draco was getting close he drew back. Draco whimpered  
"be patient he teased. I can't let you cum before the fun even starts."  
Harry lowered his mouth licking slightly against Draco's balls, he then moved his mouth up to lick the very top of Draco's length. And then sucked it in with a satisfying slurp. He swirled his tongue around teasingly and then pushed Draco's length farther down his throat so every inch of It was ingulfed in heat, and pure bliss. Harry didn't even have to start moving. Before he new it Draco was thrusting up uncontrollably, he had been so ready by the time he finished with Harry, that his body couldn't wait any longer. Harry held Draco's stomach against the bed with his right hand so that Draco couldn't thrust up, and bobbed up and down with a quick pace. Draco was squirming with the inability to thrust deeper, and he could feel fire burning low in his stomach. He didn't even have time to warn Harry evrey inch of his body was on fire, he could feel his climax but it was so overwhelming he couldn't seem to get out words. one minute draco was squirming beneath Harry climaxing into Harry's oh so warm mouth, and the next moment everything went dark.

....... 

Draco stopped squirming after his orgasm and Harry looked up in confusion. Why wasn't he moving? Harry looked up to Draco's face, Draco's eyes where closed and his breaths where shallow, no movement came from his post orgasmic body. Oh my god, Harry was panicking. He pulled away quickly, rushing up to hold Draco's face in his hands. Harry was trembling clinging to Draco ,  
"Draco wake up, for God sake Draco."  
Harry didn't know what to do he raised his hand and slapped Draco's face as hard as he possibly could. 

....... 

Draco jolted awake.  
"what the hell he gasped in surprise."  
He raised his hand to his throbbing cheek. Harry was bent over Draco bare naked straddling his chest. Holding Draco's head in his hands. Draco looked up at Harry shock in his voice.  
"Did you just slap me?"  
"I had to Harry said in a paniced voice!"  
"Why Draco asked?"  
He was very confused. Harry blushed,  
"um well after you climaxed you kinda just went still. I think you blacked out. I panicked I couldn't wake you up. So in a moment of desperation I smacked you as hard as I could."  
Draco started laughing, Harry starred confused into Draco's eyes.  
"I don't see what's so funny Harry's face was red, you really scared me."  
Hairy looked teasingly at Draco,  
"and anyways who blacks out during a blow job?"  
Draco laughed,  
"well you give one hell of a blowjob potter."  
Draco pulled Harry down so that harry was half on his chest.  
"Now that we have worn our selves out can we sleep?" Harry rolled his eyes and barried his face into Draco's Damp hair. He crinkled his nose. "We smell horrible!"  
Draco laughed,  
"well I'm guessing that after all we have done, that it is usual to smell a little funky." "we can clean up in the morning. For now though sleep."p>


	6. The last straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presence of Violence has become Draco's life. This time though it's serious and precautions must be taken. Will Draco be able to deal.

Harry woke up to the soothing sound of Draco's breaths. There had been way to many times Lately when Draco's breaths where to scarce for comfort. Hearing Draco breath so steadily gave Harry a feeling of relief. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Draco's face. It was weird how fond and protective Harry had become of Draco in such a short period of time. He use to hate the boys very existence. Before a few weeks ago he probably wouldn't have cared if Draco died. Now though he would care very much If Draco died. Harry wanted to make Draco feel loved and important more than anything in the world. Harry new the feeling of the absence of love and he new Draco did to. He wanted to make sure that Draco never again felt the type of loneliness that he had felt the night he dove into that lake. Harry woke Draco with a gentle kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss still half asleep.   
"I think that's the best wake up Iv ever had Draco muttered,"  
his eyes still closed. Draco opened his eyes, glancing and the ceiling and then softly towards Harry.   
"Why are you so kind to me Harry?"Draco asked softly.   
"You use to hate me, we use to hate each other!"  
Harry was shocked at the question.   
"I never hated you Draco, I just couldn't see passed the wall you put up. I thought you where mean and spiteful. I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself!"  
Draco chuckled   
"thats exactly what I am Harry, I have no idea what your talking about. you have seen what I have done, you know about the lives I have ruined."  
"That's not all there is to you though" Harry responded, looking deep into Draco's pained eyes. "The others can't see the rest Draco but I can. Your remorseful, you care about what you have done you want to fix things, and you don't want to Hurt people! which means yes you do care about others. The others they hate you for the past and can't let go. The reason why I'm so kind to you Draco is because I understand, I have been where you are I have lived a hard life and I know what it's like to be hated and all alone."  
Draco started to mutter something but Harry cut him off.   
"I know what your going to say. You don't want my pity. I must inform you though that I do not pity you, I simply care about you. They are two very different things."  
Harry took the words right out of Draco's mouth and shoot them down like a fighter pilot. The feeling of someone not related to Draco caring so deeply was very foreign, but Draco liked it. He leaned in to kiss Harry but Harry stopped his mouth with a finger, crinkling his nose. "Draco we still smell horrible and you did promise that we would clean up in the morning. "  
Draco chuckled  
"okay potter we'll get cleaned up." Harry stopped him "Draco please call me Harry, I hate when people use my last name." Draco chuckled, okay "Harry."

.......

After a very nice makeout session in the showers Draco was in quite a good mood. Him and Harry headed towards breakfast. Draco almost forgetting for once in a very long time how much people hated him. When he sat down at the end of the table where he usually sat all alone Harry followed, sitting closely by. Draco could hear the mummers from everyone passing quickly around the room. He was sure that after what Harry had done in front of Zambini that evreyone would know about them. People gave Harry dirty looks, some of disapproval and some of discust. Harry didn't budge, he stuck next to Draco with his head held high. It seemed to be directing people's hurtful words away from Draco and into gossip about something they felt more worth there while, Harry Potter. It made a feeling of guilt sweep over Draco. He had pulled Harry into this, he allowed Harry to get involved and now they hated harry to. Draco had put Harry in danger. What if they decided to hurt Harry like they had hurt him in the past. Draco felt the need for air, for somewhere quite away from the prying eyes of his classmates. he quickly pushed him self up away from the table. Harry's eyes following him in confusion.   
"Draco where are you going?"  
Draco stuttered,   
"I'm just going to use the restroom I'll be back in a minute don't worry okay."  
Harry's eyes searched his face,   
"don't take long okay he demanded in a worried voice."  
He could see something was going on with Draco, but he respected his space.   
"Yeah okay"  
Harry he responded. Draco rushed out of the dinning hall, he quickly found a quite hall and sunk away into an empty classroom. He sunk to the floor crossing his arms over his knees and gently resting his head on them. The thoughts of death came back to him. The thought of how Draco's life put Harry in danger, the thought of how his life only caused people pain. He wished to God that Harry had not saved him from drowning that night at the black lake. He wished that Harry had never cared about him so that he was safe. He let the thoughts consume him. Eventually Draco woke from his mind and he looked at the time. He had been sitting there for 30 minutes. He had promised Harry he would be quick, and now Harry was probably worried sick looking for Draco's battered body. He quickly left pushing him self up and threw the doors. 

.......

 

The halls where no longer quite when Draco entered them. There where students evrey where, and Draco tried to shield his face to avoid anyone realizing that yes it was Draco Malfoy, and yes he was alone and vulnerable. His efforts where trashed when a very loud huffepuff spotted him.   
"Look evreyone it's Draco! the girl screamed Everyone stopped and stared. There faces growing cold. A very rugged seventh year gryfindor grabbed Draco by the shirt, taking Draco by surprise. Draco thrashed and kicked at the boy spitting profanity, but the kid was massive. practically twice Draco's size. He didn't seem to be fazed by Draco's words. The boy pulled Draco up by his shirt, holding Draco like a rag doll suspended in the air. God this kid was strong. "What have you done to potter?"he accused. People gathered around him spitting rage at the boy suspended in the air who had turned there savior against them. Draco wiggled and tried to pull out of his shirt, but the kids grip was steal. Your going to pay for this the boy bellowed angrily, he flung Draco's body against the wall. As Draco hit the floor, Angry Kids rushed around him. There eyes hungry with rage like serpents about to strike. Some of the more rugged boys from Slytherin who where more violent kicked Draco so hard in the ribs that he couldn't breath at moments. Draco refused to give up, he had given up way to often lately. He tried to push him self up lunging at one of the smaller boys beating at him, but two other boys much bigger pushed him up against the wall. The smaller boy joined in punching him in the stomach. After they where finished using him as a personal punching bag they let Draco sink to the floor. He was out of breath and every inch of his body throbbed in pain. He tried to push him self back up but he couldn't seem to get his legs under him. Draco did the only thing he could at this point. Draco grabbed at the feet of his attackers, pulling a few unsuspecting boys down to Draco's level. This only made them more angry. A lanky Slytherin who had fallen Crawled him self towards Draco, anger filling his eyes. He quickly over powered Draco. The boy straddled Draco's stomach restricting Draco's movements. The other boys took it upon then selves to hold Draco's arms and feet against the ground.   
"Your a disgrace to the very name of Slytherin!"  
the boy spat  
Draco thrashed his head trying to avoid the punches that came after, but his efforts where pointless. After a long time with no sign of reprieve Draco started to loose it. He simply couldn't get away and they kept on attacking. The crowd now consisted of mostly a bunch of angry seventh year boys. The rest had backed away after they had felt that Draco had his fair share, but these boys couldn't seem to let it go. Draco blocked out the pain trying to think of something happier, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. 

 

.......

 

When Draco didn't return Harry started to worry. He looked evrey where and couldn't find him. After about an hour and a half of searching he heard a commotion in a near by hall way. He quickly rushed towards the sound. When he got there, there was a mob of students attacking someone or something on the ground. Harry pushed his way threw the mob. when he got close to the front he saw three boys holding another boy against the ground. They seemed to be talking turns, punching the boy in the face. He quickly realized that the boy was Draco. Harry panicked, he pushed threw them clawing his way to Draco. Once he got to them he pulled the boys away with a massive amount of force. He then shielded Draco from the mob. The beating stopped immediately, they wouldn't dare hurt there savior.   
"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS????"  
Harry screamed. Draco looked disoriented he was still thrashing, and it seemed that he was still trying to fight the no longer violent crowd. Harry placed his hand on Draco's face to quite him and he flinched away in fear. How long had they been beating him, for him to be this messed up. Harry boiled with anger. He lunged towards the crowd attacking a massive seventh year gryfindor infront of him. He held him to the ground, the boy didn't seem to struggle.   
"What did you do to him he screamed?"  
The boy responded with no remorse.   
"we just gave him what he deserved. I don't know what he's done to you potter that made you all soft he spat out angrily, but you have to realize its Draco fucking Malfoy. He has ruined our lives, he has destroyed everything that's good about this place!"  
He looked into Harry's eyes with anger.   
"what did he do to you? cast a spell? give you some wacky potion?"  
Harry leaned into the boys face so that the boy could see the deathly expression of murder he held in his eyes.   
"He did nothing to me Harry said gritting his teeth in anger. He has done everything possible to make up for the past and yet you still demand on torturing him."  
Harry pulled the boy up so he faced towards Draco, who was now lying bloody and beaten on the floor. Draco had stopped thrashing and he now lye with his eyes gently closed. No longer was he trying to fight. Harry rushed to Draco feeling his pulse to make sure he was still alive. "Look at him he screamed, no human being deserves this torture. How long did you beat him? It had to be a pretty long time!you practically broke him!"  
Tears feel down Harry's face, tears of anger and hatred. He bent down over Draco pulling him up to lye in his lap. Draco struggled at first trying to fight Harry off. when Draco saw that it was Harry, he relaxed into his lap closing his eyes back into place, showing nothing but pure trust. "Someone get madam pomfrey he screamed, NOW!"   
The crowed dispersed leaving Harry all by him self. Nobody even cares. After a minute a young hufflepuff first year walking past saw Harry and Draco and rushed over. The girl looked worried. She examined Draco's face from a distance. The girl very much surprised Harry, everyone hated Draco. Did this girl not know who he was. Harry grabbed the girls arm and pulled her twords him looking into her eyes, The look of desperation swept Harrys expression. "Listen carefully he whispered. I need you to get madam pomfrey immediately! Harry's voice was shakey. When you get there I need you to tell her that Draco Malfoy has been beaten very badly, and that he is worse than ever before!"  
The girl looked scared. "Of course" she muttered, worry filling her eyes. Harry let go of her arm and she quickly got up and rushed away.

 

.......

 

When madam pomfrey arrived Harry was filled with relief. The young girl accompanying her. Madam pomfrey rushed to Draco. She looked into Harry's scared face.  
"Is he conscience" she asked a worried tone sweeping her voice.   
"Yes"he muttered,   
"he's just asleep."  
Madam pomfrey went to touch Draco's shoulder, but harry grabbed her hand away. Her eyes looked confused.   
"Um I wouldn't do that if I where you. He was quite violent earlier," He informed.   
"At first he didn't know who I was and tried to attack me."   
He motioned for her to move back. She did as he instructed. Harry gently laid his hand on Draco's shoulder shaking him softly. "Draco wake up he whispered."  
Draco was startled awake. He jumped, and when he felt an unfamiliar hand, he lunged. He pinned Harry to the floor making madam pomfrey and the young girl gasp. When he looked into Harry's eyes Draco collapsed on top of him, whimpering out in pain. Harry was surprised Draco could even move at all after such a beating. He must have been going off pure adrenaline. Harry rolled Draco gently to the side trying to cause him the least amount of pain possible. He then bent over Draco rapping his arms around Draco's torso, trying to pull Draco up to his feet.  
Draco whimpered in pain and pulled back. Harry looked at madam pomfrey with pleading eyes that begged her to do something to make Draco stop hurting.   
"Is there something you can give him?"  
he pleaded.   
"maybe something so he can at least walk!"  
Madam pomfrey spoke gently to the young girl accompanying her. "Simone she instructed, I need you to go up to the hospital wing and get a blue bottle with red righting from the cabinet by the door."  
"Yes mam" the young girl replied. She was gone and back in the blink of an eye.   
"Here you go,"  
she handed madam pomfrey the requested bottle. She motioned for Harry, "come here"  
she demanded. She handed him the blue bottle.   
"Make him drink this," Harry toke the bottle and inched towards Draco. Draco didn't make an attempt to flee or fight this time. harry held up Draco's face and looked deep into his eyes. "will you please take this potion he pleaded, for me!"  
Draco sighed and opened his mouth alowing Harry to poor the liquid down his throat. He gave Draco a minute, letting the potion take affect. "Can we try to stand now?" he asked Draco affectionately. Draco nodded, allowing Harry to pull him up off the floor. Draco's legs where like jello, and he ended up falling back to the floor before Harry could catch him. He looked up at Harry giving him a look of defeat. Harry sighed "I'll just have to carry you he whispered." He bent down Gently slipping one arm behind Draco's back and one under his knees standing with a struggle. Draco didn't complain which made it quite a bit Easier than it could have been. Harry ended up carrying Draco bridal style all the way to the hospital wing. 

.......

When they got to the hospital wing Harry placed Draco gently on the nearest bed. He tried to back away, but Draco grabbed at his arm trying to pull him back next to him.   
"Harry sighed you want me to stay?"  
Draco's eyes pleaded, "Don't leave me alone Draco whispered."  
Draco hadn't spoken after the attack and his words where a relief to Harry. "Of course",Draco he replied softly. He sat next to Draco on the bed scooting Draco to the side slightly so that he could swing his legs up to rest besides Draco's. Madam pomfrey came rushing over to Draco with all kinds of elixirs and potions, setting them on a tray next to his bed. She bent over the tray counting out the doses and figuring out which to give Draco first. When she was finished, She looked up at Draco wirily.   
"Can I look at the damage" she asked giving Draco a pleading eye. Draco nodded gently. "Good" she murmured, she gently crept next to the bed and opened Draco's shirt. She gasped, there was not one single inch of Draco's skin that was not purple and swollen. The bruises spread all over his torso and chest inching all the way to his back and over his arms. There where some bloody spots as well on his sides where someone most likely kicked him with pointed toed shoes. Madam pomfrey looked into Draco's eyes,   
"Draco she demanded how long did they beat you?"  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, looking off into the distance.   
She then looked at Harry. "How long was he alone she asked gently?" Harry's eyes looked guilty.   
"About an hour. He said he was just going to the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes i started to worry and I went looking for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. When I got there he was pretty messed up" he whispered. "He must have been there at least thirty minutes." Draco looked off in the distance trying to ignore Harry. He was trying to put up a tough facade like he was perfectly fine, and nothing had happened. He puffed out a sarcastic laugh.  
"It wasn't that bad he announced."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Draco you where barley human when I got to you. Stop playing the tough guy!" Draco sighed crossing his arms, refusing to acknowledge Harry's words. 

.......

Draco was not the easiest person to break, he was quickly getting his snarky attitude back. Which was becoming quite trouble. He wouldn't speak and He Refused to answer any questions of importance. Harry quickly got feed up, he pushed him self off the bed and started walking towards the door. Draco whimpered like an upset puppy. "Please don't leave me" Draco's voice whispered. Harry could hear the desperation in his voice. "I'll answer the questions he announced," in desperation. Harry sighed and sat back down. Madam pomfrey then started Draco's analysis. Immediately her eyes grew fearful and the next thing Harry new she was casting a spell on Draco with no warning. "What the heck was that?" Harry muttered in surprise. Her face was more relaxed now but still a little worried.   
"Draco was internally bleeding, she stuttered. I stopped the bleeding as quickly as I saw, he's lucky he's not dead. I'm going to have to do a lot of blood replenishing spells she whispered to her self."  
She looked back at Draco,   
"I really need to know what happened she pleaded. If You don't tell me I could miss something and it could be very bad."   
Draco looked at Harry with scared eyes. Go ahead Draco Harry whispered, it's okay. Draco stuttered at first, but after a minute he began to speak steadily. He recounted how the boy had held him up by his shirt, and how he had through him into the wall, he explained that at first he couldn't fight back because he couldn't breath, and that even when he tried to defend himself they had held him down. I don't know how long it was Draco acknowledged in a low voice.  
" After about twenty minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I kinda just shut my mind off. The next thing I remember was Harry standing over me." A sigh came from madam pomfrey, "Its very common in times of trauma to have lapses of memory."

 

.......

 

Mcgonagoll came rushing into the infirmary. When she stopped in front of Draco she gasped.   
"My boy" she whispered, "what has happened to you?"   
Madam pomfrey told Mcgonagall the whole story, and Mcgonagall was utterly horrified. She looked Draco in the eyes. "Could you identify these boys she questioned softly?"  
Draco chuckled,   
"I mean it was pretty much the whole seventh year class."  
Mcgonagall creased her mouth in thought.   
"We must take precaution for your safety Mr. Malfoy her tone very serious, You are to not be alone at anytime." Draco laughed.   
"And exactly how is that going to work?"   
She looked at Harry her prized student.   
"I have heard about the closeness of you boys she muttered. Believe me I was quite shocked to here you two where civil." she looked at Harry, "I want you to keep an eye on him Mr. Potter don't let him out of your sight. I also recommend to keep your dorm door tightly locked at night."  
"Yes mam"Harry responded. Draco didn't seem to like this. "Professor Mcgonagall, I do not need a body guard" Draco whined. "Apparently you do!" she chuckled. "Just be thankful you already have one." Draco rolled his eyes this was going to be a very long rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep reading <3  
> Had to repost this work got deleted. Up side I got a chance to make corrections!


End file.
